


hotel room

by jichaengs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, G!P Dahyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichaengs/pseuds/jichaengs
Summary: dahyun loses a case against jihyo then fuck her as revenge.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	hotel room

**Author's Note:**

> it's the first time i post here on ao3 so hello

As soon as Dahyun entered the hotel room, Jihyo heard the sound of the girl's boots hit the floor as she closed the door. The night had just started, the sky had an orange tone from the sunset, it looked beautiful. Dahyun noticed it as she stepped into the room, because of the big windows. Other buildings could be seen, the streets had lights that came from the vehicles, they looked small from up there. 

Dahyun didn't look at Jihyo, at first, but she knew the girl had a smile on her lips, that was for sure, that's Jihyo, after all. The girl took off the trench coat she wore through the day and put it in the coat rack.

Then, she turned and looked at Jihyo. As she expected, the girl had a smile on her lips, laying down on the matress, all naked. The sight of the girl's body made Dahyun get hard almost instantly. She was so angry at the older girl. Jihyo's tanned skin gleamed like it was calling for Dahyun's mouth, asking her to suck on it and leave marks all over that body, and she would, later, but for now, she just stared, taking off her clothes. 

"Are you still mad?"

First, Dahyun opened the buttons of her shirt, slowly, looking at Jihyo, emotionless. She opened the buttons one by one, throwing the shirt somewhere over the room when all of them were open. Jihyo lifted herself, sitting on her knees in the bed, looking at Dahyun. She bit her lower lip when Dahyun finally smiled.

Dahyun put her hands on the leather belt she wore and opened it, but she didn't plan on letting it aside, she just placed it on the bed. If Jihyo was already wet by being treated so coldly (she knew how masochistic that was), she got even wetter and even flushed to see the belt that she knew would be bruising her later. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but oh boy, how she loved it when Dahyun wrecked her. She basically asked for it, in her — not so subtle — ways.

Soon enough, Dahyun took off her pants and boxers. Jihyo stared at the hard cock, she was about to get up and kneel in front of Dahyun to take it all on her mouth, but the younger had other plans.

"On your knees."

Jihyo was definitely not a good girl. Not that she was a brat — sometimes she was — but she didn't like to obey. She wasn't born to do that. She's always been the one to be on top and give the orders, but after meeting Dahyun things started to change. She saw herself whining, blushing, begging... something she would never do. But there she was, after all. Giving up her pride, becoming Dahyun's little whore without thinking twice. Sometimes she wouldn't obey, just to see what Dahyun could do... Long story short, she would wake up sore, all bruised, with purple marks decorating her body on the next day.

Jihyo and Dahyun started hooking up after the first case they got against each other. The first time, Dahyun's client won and Jihyo's feelings as a lawyer got hurt, so she went to talk to Dahyun and by the end of the day they were fucking in a random hotel downtown. Jihyo leaved her alone in the middle of the night as revenge. They didn't even exchange numbers. But there was another case, and then Jihyo won. They started a competition after that, but they also started to have sex quite often. In two years of being rivals with benefits, Jihyo learned that Dahyun was a very sadist person, and for the first time in her life, she let herself surrender.

Jihyo got on her fours and heard the belt's buckle sound, making her shiver a little. She felt Dahyun's hand on her body, burning the skin with the touch she'd been longing for. 

"You know your client was guilty, don't you? He looked so fucking guilty. I didn't know that you were willing to defend people like that."

"He said he wasn't. So he isn't, for me. You know how things work when you have a client that rich and powerful-" Jihyo could barely finish her sentence, Dahyun hit her ass cheeks with the belt. 

"Oh, yeah I know. He was blamed of corruption and was acquitted, using corruption. Well, I must say, your defense was great, you tried really hard, but in the end, you know why you won this case. And it wasn't because you're smart nor a great lawyer."

"Why don't you just shut up and accept your defeat for once?"

"Because his father was my client, and his father built that company when he had almost nothing, he was nothing and was stolen by his own son. You know what? I will shut up, but you will scream."

Jihyo would talk back if Dahyun hadn't hit her hard. She felt the skin of her butt burn and ache more and more as Dahyun's belt hit her soft, tanned skin. Head down, ass up, grabbing the sheets for support, that was such a sight for Dahyun. She felt her cock throb inside the suit pants still on her body. She indeed made Jihyo scream, hitting harder every time. 

She hit it just one more time, not wanting Jihyo to get too sore.

"Get up and come here, bitch."

Jihyo got up from the bed and she knew what to do. She kneeled in front of Dahyun and opened the button of her pants, sliding her boxers down. 

Dahyun's cock was so huge, she'd never been with someone like her before. This was way bigger and thicker than the average size, and Jihyo had only ever been with girls who didn't have this member before. Dahyun was the only intersexual girl she'd ever met and had sex with, so when they first had sex she was completely wrecked by its size.

She was about to put it in her mouth, but Dahyun grabbed her by the hair, making Jihyo look at her.

"Should I give it to you now? 'Don't know if you deserve it."

"Dahyun..." Jihyo, incredibly, pouted. It was right in front of her, she just wanted it in her mouth. And she would have, even if she had to beg for it. "Please, please." 

"Such a cockslut, aren't you? But I'm gonna give what you want." Dahyun guided Jihyo's head to her shaft, grunting when the girl's mouth involved the head of her cock. Jihyo used a hand to pump the shaft while her tongue circled the head and the other hand was kept on Dahyun's hip. 

The older girl looked up at Dahyun and felt Dahyun's member pulsating in her mouth as she tried to take it all down her throat. At first she only reached half of it, but she went further till her nose hit Dahyun's pale belly and moaned at the sensation of being stuffed with the girl's hot cock. Dahyun started to fuck Jihyo's mouth, a few tears fell off the older's eyes, but she loved to be used like that, Dahyun knew it.

"You want it?"

Jihyo nodded, knowingly. That's all she wanted. It took a few more pumps and Dahyun's hot cum filled her mouth. Jihyo swallowed it greedily, loving the taste of her cum. She'd give Dahyun blowjobs just to taste it quite often.

Dahyun made Jihyo get up and laid her flat on the bed.

"Dahyun..."

"I didn't ask you to speak." 

Dahyun got between Jihyo's legs and kissed her for the first time in the night. Rough, intense, and very wet. She could taste herself in Jihyo's mouth as their togues touched, and Jihyo moaned softly. Dahyun's hands made their way on Jihyo's body, holding the girls waist, her cock was touching Jihyo's wet core and that made Jihyo break the kiss to moan. She was so wet that her slick was wetting the sheets under them. 

Dahyun's hands went up to Jihyo's breasts, they didn't fit entirely in her hands. The younger girl's favorite part of Jihyo's body was her breasts. They were so big, so perfect, she loved to praise Jihyo for that, she was too beautiful for her not to.

"Daddy..." Jihyo muttered, sighing as Dahyun's hands massaged her breasts. 

The younger girl smirked at the name, her fingers squeezing her nipples. Dahyun started to kiss the skin between Jihyo's neck and shoulder, sucking it then releasing. She leaved purple marks above her breasts, one by one, loving the sounds that leaved Jihyo's mouth in return. When her mouth encountered one of Jihyo's nipples, Jihyo groaned, and she got so amused. Her breasts were so sensitive, it was so easy to make Jihyo squirm under her by stimulating them. 

Dahyun's free hand went down to Jihyo's core, circling her clit, making the older girl's back arch under her, calling for daddy so desperately to cum. A few _ohs_ , _uhms_ , and _daddys'_ were heard while Dahyun sucked her nipple and slowly caressed her wet clit. Her thumb slided so easily because of the slick, Jihyo felt close so quickly, even with the slow pace Dahyun kept.

"Please, daddy, faster." 

With Jihyo asking like that, so sly and needy, she didn't have the heart to stop and do what she initially planned — edge her a few times. She went faster, her cock starting to ache for attention by hearing Jihyo's sounds, her irregular breaths and the soft moans.

"Dahyun..." 

Jihyo came, her hands gripping Dahyun's arms for her to stop moving her fingers, she was to sensitive. Dahyun straightened up between Jihyo's legs and Jihyo started to pump her shaft, bringing Dahyun's head closer enough to kiss her.

Dahyun took Jihyo's hand away and buried her cock inside Jihyo's warm hole. The older one was still sensitive, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth, a little too loud, when Dahyun's girth went so deep inside and close to her womb. Her nails grazed Dahyun's back every time Dahyun thrusted on her. 

"Fuck, you're such a tight little slut," Jihyo's walls squeezed Dahyun's shaft so good, making the younger moan and go faster, wanting more of the sensation.

"Just for you, d-daddy, I'm your slut." Jihyo said between moans.

Dahyun got on her knees and held Jihyo's waist, their hips meeting so roughly, her girth sliding fast and easy since it was wet by Jihyo's slick. Jihyo's boobs bounced with every thrust, Dahyun was mesmerized by the sight, she was so lucky to have such a hot girlfriend, but she already knew that.

Jihyo felt so full, she moved her hips against Dahyun's, being stuffed so well by that cock that hit all the right places, she almost teared up at the feeling. Dahyun sped up her movements, going even faster than before, and that's when Jihyo actually cried. Dahyun was too huge and it was too much, it started to ache a little bit, but she enjoyed it, always did. If she didn't, she would tell Dahyun, but instead she moaned and gripped the younger's arms planted on her hips.

"Gonna cum, daddy." 

"Cum for me."

Jihyo was so close that when Dahyun reached a hand to rub her clit, she came instantly at the friction, her walls tightening around Dahyun's girth. Just a few more thrusts and Dahyun followed, spilling her hot seed inside Jihyo, laying on top of her.

They managed catch their breaths for a couple of minutes, Dahyun still inside, when Jihyo kissed the younger's pale neck. She did like Dahyun had done with her, leaving her own marks on the girl's neck. The pale white of Dahyun's skin combined so well with the purple that Jihyo left. 

"One more time?" Jihyo asked. "Please?"

"Greedy." Dahyun teased. 

"For you? Always."

"Ok." Dahyun leaved Jihyo's warmth, making her whine. The cum leaked from her hole so she put her hand there to prevent it from leaking more, she didn't want it to go to waste on the sheets, she selfishly wanted it inside of her. "Ride."

Jihyo looked over at Dahyun who held her girth from the base, waiting for her to sit. She straddled Dahyun, using a hand on the younger's shoulder for support while the other one guided Dahyun's cock inside of her. 

"I could fuck you all night and you'd still be so tight for me, clenching around my cock."

Dahyun's comment made Jihyo moan, then she started to move, riding Dahyun's big shaft, slowly at first, groaning softly when all of its size was inside. 

Dahyun used her hands to squeeze Jihyo's breasts as the older sped up, riding her nice and fast. Sly, soft moans leaved her mouth every time their hips met. The way Dahyun reduced her to a whimpering mess was one of the things Jihyo appreciated the most. Only Dahyun could make her feel so desperate, helpless and aroused like that. Every inch of her being was for Dahyun to love, lick, suck, explore and do anything she wanted. She wouldn't have it in any other way.

"Oh my god, Dahyun," Jihyo almost screamed when Dahyun planted her feet on the bed, gripped her waist and started to pump on her so fast and hard, she came unannounced, falling on top of the younger girl as Dahyun continued to fuck her through her orgasm, searching for her own.

Dahyun buried herself deep inside of Jihyo as she reached her own peak. Jihyo felt the hot jets of cum filling her deliciously, she trembled with the sensation.

Dahyun put her arms around her, holding her close. They realized that the sky was no longer orange but dark and the stars could be seen.

"One day you'll break me with this thing. Why are you so big?" Jihyo murmured close to her neck.

Dahyun laughed, "It won't break you. You can take it."

"Well, that's true, I take it every night." She yawned.

"Let's take a shower then sleep?" Dahyun asked, reaching to move the hair off Jihyo's face, putting it behind her ear.

"Shower sex sounds fun."

"Naughty."


End file.
